Inquisition
Synopsis Queen Catherine Is Accused Of Adultry When King Henry accuses Queen Catherine of treason and adultery, she sets out to save her life by exposing Bash's dark past. Mary and Bash go on a quest to expose an even more deadly secret from Catherine's past. Meanwhile, Nostradamus reveals the truth about the castle ghost, Clarissa, which shocks everyone. Plot King Henry accuses Queen Catherine of treason and adultery. In order to redeem herself, Catherine searches for a dark secret from Bash's past. Nostradamus reveals the truth behind the castle ghost. Mary and Bash visit the baby, and worry that someone will see the mark, linking them to Isobel. Catherine's family arrives with the news they were successful in stopping Henry's attempt at annulment, but now he is accusing her of adultery, just as two men deliver a lovely place from which her head would drop when it's chopped off. Henry also brings with him Viscount Richard Delacroix to help Catherine with her defense. Catherine was let out of containment just in time to see the baby and its pagan marking before Mary had it safely away. A duel of words to the death began. Catherine visits her accused amour, Nostradamus, who has been brought to the castle for the festivities. Catherine continues her search for the baby. Bash asks Mary to commit politically. Bash doesn't think it's enough. He asks her if she's ever thought what it might have been like if he was the one for whom she was intended when she first came to court. Mary and Bash receive word that Catherine has learned where the baby is and they set off to get to it first. Clarissa comes to Catherine and tells her she and Nostradamus will both get what they deserve. Nostradamus tells Catherine about Clarissa. That she was born with a birthmark on her face and they tried to remove it, only to savagely deform her. Upon healing the storm Catherine was in tears. Upon hearing of her impending death, Catherine goes to Henry. They talk about their love... they both thought the other stopped loving each other. When she wasn't able to bear him a child, she was afraid he would kill her. He responded by wondering why she could not see then that he was in love with her and could never have done that. After their discussion, they wind up in each others arms. Mary and Bash reach the baby just minutes before Catherine's people arrive, they hide and are spared but the baby is discovered. After Catherine leaves Henry's bed, she goes directly to Richard Delacroix and into his arms. He has been the man who has loved her all of her life and she although she loves Henry, she's never felt safe with him like she does with Richard. Meanwhile, Mary and Bash learn of the tale of Catherine's baby that she had with a lover while they are with the woman who was protecting the baby. It must have been Richard's. Bash and Mary take the servant back to the castle to tell the tale of the baby with the port wine stain. Henry has Richard's beard shaved and his similar stain is revealed. He is removed to lose his head. Catherine counters with a pagan object from Diane's chamber and Henry's two guards as witnesses to her finding and not planting it there. When one guard promises to tell the truth about what he saw, Henry unsheathes his sword and nearly beheads him. The other guard claims to have seen nothing. Catherine's family tells her she has disgraced them. They offer her no further help other than a pill of poison. Mary tells Bash he exhilarates her and challenges her in ways she never imagined and that her heart is open. Mary takes a bath and Catherine sneaks in and puts the poison pill into the water intending to take them both out, but Clarissa comes in and saves them both. Bash comes in and pulls Mary from the water, telling the guards to chain up Catherine like the animal that she is. Quotes Pietro de' Medici : They say one or two of Henry VIII's wives practiced laying their head on the block, so they could practice facing the end with dignity. Lady Kenna: Catherine tried to poison me once. You can tell them that part in court. King Henry: No one cares Kenna! Lady Kenna: But that part's true! Queen Catherine: Off with you child, you’ve killed me enough for one day. Queen Mary: It will be hard to destroy us both when you're without your head. Queen Catherine: Ahh, so it's to be a race, is it?! Nostradamus: Perhaps I know what it’s like to be a freak! Nostradamus: The shadows are the only life she has. King Henry: My hands are tied. Queen Catherine: Who ties the hands of a King?! King Henry: I would not have killed you! Or put you aside! I was in love with you. Could you not have trusted me? Queen Catherine: Trust you? You're killing me now! King Henry: We are not the same people. Queen Catherine: Maybe I had something to do with that. King Henry: Trust does not come easily to me. Queen Catherine: I was always taught that love was delusion. That people love what you can give them. Queen Catherine: Those two naive children, they're dead now. We killed them. Sebastian: If Henry stands in the way, I’ll kill him for you. Queen Mary: You're always saying you're not Francis. I can see that now. Sebastian: Yes, my brother is more civilived. He playes by the rules. Sebastian: Have you ever considered if I were the Dauphin when you came to court, instead of my brother. If you came with your heart open, ready to love me. Queen Mary: I have made the perfect choice. Because together, we have killed you! Notes * (The) Inquisition refers to a group of institutions within the judicial system of the Catholic Church whose aim is to combat heresy. * Diane de Poitiers and Isobel Derant are both mentioned, but do not appear. * Queen Catherine mentioned she and Henry went 10 years without a child this is historically too. * Isobel Derant's daughter, Baby Derant is still alive and well. * Queen Catherine and Henry have sexual relations the first time on screen.Catherine and Henry * King Henry murdered a guard in The Throne Room to keep Diane de Poitiers past, a secret. King Henry's Kill Count * Pietro de' Medici made a vague reference to Catherine Howard, who at 17, was beheaded. * Goof Pietro de' Medici '' said that two of King Henry VIII's wives practiced laying their heads on the block before their execution. Anne Boleyn and ''Catherine Howard, King Henry VIII's second and fifth wife respectively, were both beheaded. However, it was only Catherine who practised this. Death Toll Death Count Kill Count Castle Guard Trivia * This is the first time Anna Popplewell has not appeared. * This marks Toby Regbo's second absence from an episode. * Pietro de' Medici made a vague reference to Catherine Howard, who at 17, was beheaded. On the show The Tudors, Torrance Coombs played one of her secret lovers. Historical Notes * King Henry VIII's fifth wife, Catherine Howard who was 17, practiced laying her head on the block, so she could practice facing the end with dignity the night before her execution. His 2nd wife, Anne Boleyn was also beheaded, but did not do the same. * Catherine de' Medici had an uncle named Piero di Lorenzo de' Medici but he died in 1503. * There was also a Piero di Cosimo de' Medici who was the de facto ruler of Florence, during the Italian Renaissance. but he died in 1469. ''Queen Catherine: Who brought Diane back to court? Who had her pointedly in his lap during that meeting with the German ambassador?'' * This event took place in the early years of their marriage. Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Greg Bryk | Richard Delacroix | |- | Katie Boland | colspan="2" | Clarissa |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Nancy Palk | Francesca de' Medici | |- | Evan Sabba | Pietro de' Medici | |- | Amy Groening | Lady Charlotte | |- | Jeanie Calleja | colspan="2" | Wet Nurse, Jean |- |- Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 1